Can your heard me?
by Hawbray
Summary: Luego de que Rachel decide mudarse a California para iniciar su nuevo proyecto en Hollywood, Quinn Fabray desaparece del mapa. ¿Lograrán encontrarla? Two Shot.


**-No te comprendo, en serio que no Rachel** – gesticulaba Quinn mientras caminaba por el departamento de la morena – **has trabajado tan duro para poder estar en Broadway y ¿ahora me dices que te vas a mudar a Hollywood?**

**-¡Es mi gran oportunidad, Quinn!** – expresó seriamente observando como Quinn negaba con la cabeza **– es mi oportunidad de poder obtener algo de reconocimiento por mi talento**

**-¿¡Y no puedes hacer eso aquí, en Nueva York!?** – Quinn suspiraba tratando de calmarse – **¿Realmente crees que los críticos y las personas que saben de Broadway no te reconocerán? En tu primer trabajo dentro de Broadway, obtuviste el papel de tus sueños y solo tienes 21 años ¿realmente piensas abandonarlo por Hollywood?**

**-No te estoy pidiendo un consejo Quinn** – alegó la morena alejándose de la rubia – **solamente te estoy haciendo saber la decisión que he tomado y que esperaba ****respetaras y apoyaras.**

**-Puff** – bufó negando con la cabeza – **increíble… –** murmuró antes de terminarse su café – **solo dime una cosa Rachel y me iré para que puedas terminar de empacar**

**-¿Qué cosa?** – suspiró ya harta de la discusión.

**-¿No habías discutido con Finn hace unos años por esto? **– preguntó tomando su abrigo **– si mal no recuerdo, Finn te había pedido que te mudaras con él a Hollywood y tú **– la señaló – **le dijiste que tu vida sería aquí en Nueva York, si ibas a abandonar Broadway por Hollywood ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo haberlo hecho desde un principio, estando con Finn, en vez de estar lloriqueando porque él está en Lima?**

**-¡No he estado lloriqueando por él!**

**-Rachel no me mientas** – se apretó el puente de la nariz **– se que soy tu premio de consolación, que no llegarás a amarme de la misma forma que amas a Finn y lo he aceptado…o creí aceptarlo, pero, esto Rachel **– señaló las maletas que la morena ya tenía armadas – **esperaste hasta que llegara a visitarte para decirme que te ibas a mudar al otro extremo del país, no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti, para haber sido la primera persona en enterarme de ello.**

**-Sabía que, si te lo decía, ibas a reaccionar así.**

**-Somos una pareja Rachel, se supone que debemos apoyarnos mutuamente, pero, creo que esta relación no funciona como yo creo.**

**-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?** – preguntó Rachel con la voz quebrada

**-Rachel…** – antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el timbre del apartamento sonó. Suspirando Quinn abrió la puerta para revelar a Finn del otro lado con una bolsa de lona al hombro.

**-Hola Quinn, Rachel ¿Cómo están?** – preguntó entrando al apartamento y dejando caer la bolsa en el piso

-**Bien** – contestó Quinn observando como Rachel bajaba la mirada **– ¿Qué haces aquí Finn?**

**-Rachel me llamó para contarme que se iba a mudar a Los Ángeles, así que decidí venir y ayudarla con la mudanza.**

**-¿Cuándo te contó? –** le preguntó al chico, sin embargo miraba a su novia que tenía una mirada mortificada.

**-Hace 3 semanas aproximadamente ¿Por qué? **

**-Por nada** – negó Quinn tragándose el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, durante las últimas 3 semanas, se habían visto en varias ocasiones y en ningún momento la morena le había mencionado algo – **creo que hay tienes tu respuesta Rachel** – bufó finalmente abandonando el apartamento.

**-Espera** – corrió a la puerta viendo a su ¿ex novia? esperar el ascensor – **¿Qué era lo que querías contarme?**

**-Ya no importa** – susurró entrando al ascensor y finalmente alejándose de ella.

**-¿Llegué en mal momento? –** preguntó Finn confundido

**5 años después, año 2.020**

**-¿Rachel tienes todo listo para viajar?** – Kurt se encontraba en la sala buscando el anuario escolar.

Después de que Rachel se mudará a California, la suerte no le había sonreído, la serie por la que había abandonado la Gran Manzana, había sido cancelada después del lanzamiento del piloto, gracias a la ayuda de Shelby, había podido retomar su plaza en Nyada, sin embargo, su regreso a Broadway se había tornado un poco más complicado, puesto que los directores la tenían fichada como una actriz nada comprometida con su trabajo luego de Funny Girl. Recientemente, había obtenido su segundo papel protagónico desde entonces.

**-¿Sabes quienes asistirán a la reunión?** – preguntó colocándose unos pendientes

**-Si me estas preguntando si se si Quinn irá, la respuesta es no.**

Nadie sabía que había pasado con la rubia. Rachel había retornado 4 meses después de su fiasco por Hollywood, con firme idea de ubicarla y tratar de arreglar su relación, pero simplemente la rubia había desaparecido de Yale y aunque varias veces había tratado de persuadir a Shelby para que le revelara la ubicación de Quinn, esta se había negado, alegando que la ex animadora, le había pedido tanto a ella como a Beth que no dijeran nada, por lo tanto, ningún miembro del club glee sabía algo de ella y para aumentar el suspenso, Judy Fabray se había mudado de Lima, por lo que nadie sabía como encontrar a la familia Fabray.

**-Me gustaría saber que fue de ella **– suspiró tomando su maleta – **¿Listo?**

A las afueras del departamento, los esperaba Shelby junto con una joven rubia de ojos avellanas de unos 10 años, la pequeña era la calca perfecta de Quinn.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí? –** preguntó Kurt después de que se saludaron

**-Con Beth pensamos que sería genial si los lleváramos hasta el aeropuerto –** la chica asintió con una sonrisa – **así que maletas al auto y vámonos.**

**-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela Beth? –** le preguntó Kurt luego de que se subieron al auto, Rachel se había sentado al frente con Shelby, dejándolo atrás con la mini rubia

**-Bien** – contestó mirando por la ventana – **la maestra me ha pedido que les enseñe a los niños más pequeños el lenguaje de señas, para que seamos más inclusivos con aquellos que no pueden escuchar.**

**-¿Sabes hablar con el lenguaje de señas?** – Preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Desde que conocía a la pequeña, nunca la había visto hablando o practicando el lenguaje de señas.

**-Sí** – contestó como si fuera lo más lógico – **mamá también lo hace** – Rachel miró a Shelby quién solo asintió.

**-¿Qué te motivo a aprender a hablar con señas?** – Kurt estaba realmente cautivado con la información y no podía evitar imaginar a Quinn aprendiendo el lenguaje también para comunicarse así con su hija sin que nadie más se enterase.

-**Cuando conoces a alguien que no puede escuchar** – miró a Kurt mientras empezaba a gesticular las palabras con sus manos – **es importante saber como comunicarte con esa persona para que no se sienta excluido o menos que nosotros que si podemos escuchar.**

**-Eso es muy maduro Beth, te felicito** – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa mirando por el retrovisor.

El viaje continuo con las anécdotas de Rachel en el teatro y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado al JFK.

**-¿No crees que es extraño que Beth sepa hablar lenguaje de señas? **– le preguntó Kurt a Rachel luego de sentarse en sus respectivos asientos dentro del avión.

**-Sabes que Shelby conoce a mucha gente** – dijo ajustándose el cinturón – **seguramente le presentó a alguien sordomudo a Beth, para que desde pequeña entienda los privilegios con los que nace y que muchas personas no los tienen.**

**-No lo sé** – Kurt se pasó una de sus manos por el cabello **– sonaba seria y algo triste cuando lo dijo.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Ya sabes** – se pasó la lengua por los labios – **sus ojos son tan enigmáticos como los de Quinn y revelan tanto si los sabes leer y créeme Rachel, parecía como si le doliera que la persona que conoce no pudiese oír.**

**-Será algún amigo Kurt, no te preocupes **– le restó importancia.

Horas más tarde, se encontraban todos reunidos en Breadstix, el restaurante lo había comprando Santana con un préstamo que había adquirido luego de regresar a Lima en compañía de Britt y lugar se había convertido en su sustento junto con el estudio de baile que pertenecía a la bailarina.

**-Entonces ¿Qué noticias nuevas tenemos?** – preguntó Santana luego de que habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban ya dentro de la ronda de copas.

**-Finalmente** – Kurt levantó las manos **– me han contratado en la revista Vogue, así que oficialmente he dejado de ser un pasante a convertirme en un miembro de la revista.**

**-¡Felicitaciones Kurt!** – exclamaron emocionados de ver que los sueños del chico comenzaban a hacerse realidad. Su matrimonio con Blaine no había sobrevivido luego de que este se embriagara y terminara durmiendo con un chico al azar en el apartamento que habían comprado juntos luego de casarse.

**-¿Alguien ha sabido algo de Quinn?** – preguntó Sam sin mirar a nadie en concreto, pero igual, todos negaron con la cabeza.

-**Es culpa mía** – susurró Rachel tomando su copa – **por mi culpa desapareció.**

**-No fue culpa de nadie Ber**ry – habló Santana – **ella sola decidió marcharse. A las 2 semanas de que decidiste irte a California** – empezó a contar – **con Britt fuimos a buscarla a New Haven, pero cuando llegamos, su compañera de cuarto nos dijo que se había marchado. **

**-¿A las 2 semanas?** – preguntó Kurt

**-Sí** – chasqueó la lengua – **al parecer solicitó un traslado para otra Universidad y por su historial académico, rápidamente se lo aprobaron, pero ella no tenía idea a cuál se había trasladado** – bebió más de su cerveza – **pero siempre he creído que me mintió.**

**-¿Crees que ella sabía donde estaba Quinn?** – preguntó Mercedes a lo que Santana asintió – **sigo pensando que es bastante extraña toda esta situación con Quinn, quiero decir, no es la primera vez que sale de una relación, ni tampoco la primera vez que se vuelve inestable emocionalmente **– acotó recordando la etapa Skank de la rubia **– pero desaparecer así de todos nosotros.**

**-No es normal…**

**-No, terminó con Rachel, pero es como si hubiera terminado con todos nosotros **

**-Me gustaría poder regresar en el tiempo y volver a hacer las cosas** – negó Rachel con la cabeza.

**-Algún día aparecerá Quinn y podremos saber realmente que es lo que sucedió **

**-Beth sabe donde está, pero tanto ella como Shelby se niegan a responder cualquier cosa relacionada con ella** – mencionó Kurt – **son nuestra única conexión con ella, pero es como si Quinn hubiese logrado levantar un muro para bloquearnos a todos nosotros.**

**-Espero que algún día podamos resolver todo este misterio.**

Terminaron la velada entre chistes y bromas, para al final acordar la hora en la que se verían al otro día en el instituto.

Como los padres de Rachel se encontraban de viaje por el caribe, Rachel había optado por quedarse en un hotel en el centro de Lima, no tenía muchas ganas de estar en casa con todos los recuerdos de Quinn presentes, puesto que, en varias ocasiones, la rubia había viajado con ella a Lima.

_FlashBack _

_Hace 6 años_

_-¿Estas segura de esto Quinn? – se encontraban tomando las maletas de la banda eléctrica del aeropuerto Allen Country de Lima – podemos ir a casa de tu madre y puedes presentarme como tu amiga…aunque técnicamente tu madre ya me conoce._

_-Quiero que esta relación funcione Rachel y para eso, tenemos que ser completamente honestas la una con la otra y ya llevamos juntas 3 meses, creo que ya es hora de que mi madre sepa que estoy saliendo contigo y que estoy feliz y muy enamorada de ti y si no lo puede manejar, allá ella, pero yo quiero hacer las cosas bien – tomó la mano de la morena – necesito hacer esto Rachel, se que para ti fue mucho más sencillo con tus padres, pero necesito hacerlo con mi madre._

_-Bueno…_

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver la mueca en la cara de la chica_

_-Técnicamente aún no le he dicho a mis padres que estamos saliendo_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? – soltó lentamente la mano de la morena, tratando de no sentirse herida por sus palabras_

_-Les he dicho que estoy saliendo con alguien, pero aún no les digo que es con una mujer o que eres…que eres tú._

_-¿Te avergüenzas de salir conmigo? – Preguntó seriamente._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que – bufó con frustración – nunca me plantee que realmente pertenecería a esas estúpidas estadísticas de que padres homosexuales, crían hijos homosexuales._

_-Sabes que esas estadísticas son mentira, mírame a mí – se señaló – mis padres son católicos, mi padre es un fanático religioso prácticamente y aún así, soy homosexual Rachel._

_-Se que es una estupidez, pero…_

_-Entiendo, si no quieres decirle a tus padres que estas saliendo conmigo, pero realmente debo hablar con mi madre, independientemente de si quieres seguir estando conmigo o no – tomó su maleta y se alegó de Rachel. _

_-¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho Quinn Fabray!_

_Fin FlashBack_

No sabía porque se le había venido ese recuerdo a la memoria, fue de sus primeras discusiones y ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que haberle puesto más cuidado a lo que sentía y pensaba en esos momentos, así se habría dado cuenta de que no le estaba transmitiendo a Quinn la seguridad de una relación, ni la estabilidad que la rubia estaba buscando.

Miró su teléfono, en donde se visualizaba el número de la rubia. Lo había marcado anteriormente hasta que descubrió que había sido desconectado, al igual que su correo electrónico y la había eliminado, juntos con sus amigos de Facebook y eliminó su cuenta de Instagram. Realmente no quería ser encontrada.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba con Kurt en el salón del coro, esperando que llegará Ms Schue para la lección especial. Ese día, también habían sido invitados la segunda generación de gleeks como Marly Rose y Kitty Wilde.

**-Hola chicos –** saludó Artie entrando rodando a la habitación con una Tablet en su regazo – **¿Sabían que ahora el club Glee cuenta con una pantalla inteligente?** – les contó iniciando una aplicación de la Tablet, logrando que la pantalla que se encontraba encima del pizarrón se encendiera mostrando los iconos de la Tablet en ella.

**-¡Las maravillas que hubiéramos hecho con eso!** – exclamó Kurt emocionado.

Siguieron llegando los demás gleeks mientras Artie creaba la cuenta oficial de Nuevas Direcciones en Instagram y comenzaba a seguir a todos sus compañeros, hasta que dio con un perfil que llamó su atención.

**-No sabía que Beth tenía una cuenta en Instagram** – mencionó llamando la atención de sus compañeros que inmediatamente miraron hacía la pantalla en donde salía la foto de la chica.

**-Entra a su perfil **– dijo Tina sentándose tras él – **a lo mejor y tiene una foto con Quinn.**

Artie accedió a la cuenta de Beth en donde efectivamente, tenía varias fotografías con Quinn, con varios chicos, con Shelby, pero una foto en particular llamó la atención de Rachel.

**-¿Artie podrías ampliar la foto de Beth con ese bebé?**

**-¿Quién es?** – susurró Mercedes.

En la foto se observaba a Beth con un bebé de unos 2 meses de nacido en su regazo a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa.

_Hoy se cumplen 2 meses de tu llegada, 2 meses desde que llegaste a iluminar nuestros días y nuestras noches, no puedo esperar para verte crecer, verte convertirte en un hombre grande y fuerte, alguien quién se moleste porque algún chico me invite a salir, por discutir con mamá o simplemente porque somos familia. Te Amo Charles Lucas Fabray – Weston, mi querido y amado hermanito. Te prometo que seré la mejor hermana mayor del mundo._

El silencio en el salón fue absoluto. Rachel tenía lágrimas en los ojos luego de leer eso, Quinn había tenido un hijo…un hijo con alguien que no era ella, con alguien de apellido ¿Weston?

**-Artie ¿Podrías buscar a Brody Weston?**

**-Rachel ¿No creerás que…?**

Ante ellos, Artie abría el perfil de Brody Weston, quién tenía varias fotografías, puesto que había decidido en convertirse en modelo. Sin embargo, 2 fotografías eran las que Rachel estaba buscando, en una se veía a Quinn en una cama de hospital con el bebé en sus brazos, Beth a su lado y Brody del otro y la segunda fotografía, eran Quinn y Brody registrando el bebé. Artie decidió abrir la segunda fotografía en donde se leía.

_2 amigos que están aprendiendo a ser padres juntos. Realmente, creo que debemos alejarnos un tiempo de las bebidas y la fiesta, porque es la única forma en que una chica homosexual y un mujeriego que son mejores amigos, terminen en la cama y con un hijo en común #cosasquepasan #nuevopapá #familiadisfuncional._

**-¿Así que la única forma en que Quinn tenga hijos, es estando ebria? –** se burló Santana

**-¿La fotografía tiene ubicación, Artie?** – Rachel se encontraba inusualmente seria luego de leer el mensaje.

**-Sí, que fue tomada en Chicago.**

Luego de eso Will Schuester hizo aparición, pero sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara, Rachel y Kurt habían abandonado la sala de coro en completo silencio. Ambos con un rumbo fijo. Chicago.

Cuando arribaron al Aeropuerto Internacional O'hare de Chicago, no sabían hacia donde dirigirse, así que se registrando en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, mientras Kurt buscaba a Brody en Instagram para saber dónde ubicarlo.

Luego de que dejaron las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, salieron rumbo hacía la agencia de modelos en donde Brody había registrado una fotografía unos minutos antes. Tomaron un taxi luego de que pararan en el Starbucks por un café con algún aperitivo.

Al llegar a la agencia, la vieron… Quinn se encontraba en la entrada de la agencia y frente a ella, un cochecito de bebé.

**-Un milagro volver a verte Quinn Fabray** – la voz de la morena destilaba rencor, pero la rubia, ni siquiera la volteo a mirar – **mírame cuando te hablo **– la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar bruscamente para quedar cara a cara.

**-¡Rachel!** – exclamaron tanto Quinn como Kurt, solo que con diferente tonalidad, la primera sonaba sorprendida y el segundo le reprochaba.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?** – preguntó moviendo sus manos como lo había hecho Beth en el auto, llamando la atención de Kurt.

**-¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!? –** exclamó furiosa mirando hacia donde estaba el cochecito **\- ¡Te parece poca razón!** – señaló a bebé

**-¿Estas bien Quinn?** – preguntó Kurt al ver el rostro de la rubia.

**-Sí** – seguía moviendo sus manos **– Rachel ¿Podrías hablar más despacio y mirarme cuando lo hagas?**

**-¡Hola! **– la rubia saltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y al girarse sintió gran alivió al ver que se trataba de Brody – **¿Cómo te va?** – le preguntó gesticulando con sus manos

-**Bien** – contestó Quinn de la misma forma – **el día estaba precioso y decidí que sería bueno para Charlie que saliera a tomar el aire.**

**-Me parece genial **– sonrió el chico antes de acercarse al cochecito y sacar al bebé de allí.

**-¿Quinn?** – Kurt le tocó suavemente el codo llamando su atención y asegurándose de que la rubia lo miraba, habló lentamente – **¿No puedes escucharnos?**

**-No** – contestó secamente mirando a Rachel que la miraba con la boca abierta – **perdí la audición hace un par de años y desde entonces me he visto forzada a usar las manos para comunicarme. **

**-Pero suenas tan…**

**-¿Normal?** – agregó con una sonrisa divertida – **Shelby cada vez que viene a visitarme, me hace una terapia de voz para saber con que tonalidad debo hablar y para no ir perdiendo la capacidad de pronunciar correctamente las palabras, porque ya no puedo escucharme en absoluto como habló o cantó así que ella me ayuda cuando viene al igual que Beth.**

**-¿Por eso Beth aprendió a hablar el lenguaje de las señas?** – preguntó Rachel mucho más calmada que antes.

**-Creo que deberíamos llevar esta conversación a otro sitio** – se acercó Brody con el bebé ya en el coche, miro a sus dos viejos amigos antes de girarse hacía Quinn y preguntarle algo moviendo las manos, a lo que la rubia asintió.

**-Vamos al apartamento de Quinn, creo que estaremos mucho más cómodos allí.**

**-¿Estaremos?** – Preguntó Rachel desafiante – **¿Vendrás con nosotros?**

**-¡Por supuesto!** – exclamó asegurándose que Quinn observara sus manos – **aunque Quinn puede leer los labios, es bastante agotador para ella concentrarse en lo que dicen, será mucho más sencillo si tienen un interprete que les ayude para que ella pueda entender que es lo que le quieren preguntar.**

**-Eso suena genial –** dijo Kurt, sabiendo que Rachel no se encontraba muy de acuerdo con la situación, pero que podrían ellos hacer, esto era algo totalmente distinto a lo que se habrían esperado, pero ahora sí, el chico entendía la mirada de dolor de Beth cuando hablaba de las personas sordas.

Después de un corto viaje en el auto de Brody, llegaron al apartamento de Quinn, en donde Brody les ofreció algo de beber mientras Quinn acostaba a Charlie en su cuna.

**-Bueno** – Quinn se sentó frente a sus 3 invitados, para poder observarlos y a la vez ver a Brody mientras le interpretaba – ¿**Qué los trae por Chicago?**

**-Te estábamos buscando desde hace tiempo y está mañana, Artie encontró casualmente el perfil de Instagram de Beth y allí vimos que habías tenido un bebé con Brody y al buscar a Brody en Instagram, vimos que trabajaba aquí así que decidimos comprar un boleto para cada uno y venir a preguntarle en donde estabas, cuando te vimos ahí parada.**

**-¿Me estaban buscando? –** preguntó curiosa

**-¡Por supuesto que sí! **– exclamó Rachel **– desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, sin siquiera dejar un mensaje o algo.**

**-No sabia que tenía que contarte a donde me marchaba o algo de eso –** contestó Quinn suspirando **– hasta donde yo sabía habías decidido irte a California, así que no tendría motivos para decirte que estoy haciendo o que es de mi vida… a propósito ¿No deberías estar en Hollywood?**

**-No funcionó** – confesó Rachel desviando la mirada de la rubia **– la serie por la que dejé todo y me marché fue cancelada después de que se estreno el capítulo piloto, así que tuve que regresar a Nueva York con el rabo entre las piernas y pedirle a Shelby que me ayudara a regresar a NYADA y después de varios intentos, logré volver a Broadway. Cuando volví** – miró a Quinn a los ojos – **fui a buscarte a Yale, pero me dijeron que ya no estudiabas allí y cortaste toda comunicación con todos nosotros.**

Quinn se levantó de sofá y camino hacía los ventanales de su apartamento, abrió una ventana permitiendo que el aire ingresará en el apartamento, permitiendo que le llenara los pulmones.

**-¿Recuerdas ese día en que fui a buscarte y descubrí que te mudabas?** – se giró para ver a la morena asentir – **unos días antes, me había desmayado en clase y al llevarme a la enfermería me hicieron algunos exámenes, para al final, remitirme al hospital de New Haven, en donde me hicieron algunas pruebas.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Descubrieron que tenía un tumor cerebral alojando detrás de la corteza auditiva primaria. Cuando fui a buscarte ese día, iba con la firme intención de contártelo, pero, al llegar me recibiste con la noticia de que te marchabas y luego me enteré que le habías contado a todos menos a mí.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Volviendo al tema, tenía que iniciar el proceso de quimioterapia para poder eliminarlo –** volvió a sentarse – **perdí mi cabello durante el proceso, si embargo, cuando los médicos lo detectaron ya se encontraba bastante avanzado el tumor, así que, aunque lograron eliminarlo de mi cerebro, perdí la audición en el proceso.**

**-¿Sabes por qué te dio el tumor?** – preguntó Kurt temiendo la respuesta

**-Al parecer el accidente no solo me dejó durante un tiempo paralitica, si no con secuelas que se vieron a largo plazo. Los doctores en Lima no lograron ver la masita que lentamente iba creciendo en mi cerebro, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde para salvar mi audición.**

**-Quinn, yo se que no he sido el mejor apoyo para ti, ni ahora ni en el pasado, pero quiero que sepas que ahora estoy aquí para ti.**

**-Estamos aquí para ti Quinn **– agregó Kurt.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera contestar, el grito de Charlie alertó a todos en el apartamento.

**-Iré por Charlie para que lo conozca **

**-Quinn tiene una pulsera que le da unos pequeños choques eléctricos cuando Charlie empieza a llorar para así saber cuando esta despierto, es bastante difícil para una persona sorda, estar al cuidado de un bebé** – contó Brody luego de que Quinn desapareciera.

**-¿No vives con ella?**

**-Quinn y yo nos encontramos hace unos años aquí en Chicago y desde entonces hemos sido mejores amigos, un día **– se pasó la mano por el cabello – **mi novia me había dejado y había decidido volver a mis andanzas, sabes** – miró a Kurt – **volver a salir con muchas mujeres y si pudiera, cobrar por ellos, como hacía antes de conocer a Rachel** – tomó un poco de agua que se había servido anteriormente – **una noche de esas fiestas locas, logré convencer a Quinn de que me acompañara a una discoteca, es de los pocos sitios en los que Quinn tiene ventaja sobre todos nosotros, ya que puede entendernos a pesar del ruido del lugar.**

**-¿Y entonces?**

**-Las cosas se pusieron un poco raras** – se jaló la nariz – **lo siguiente que recordamos, es despertarnos juntos, desnudos y sin saber que había pasado** – suspiró levantándose del sofá – **la convencí de que fuéramos al hospital, ya que me negaba a creer que había violado a mi amiga o que la había forzado a tener sexo conmigo.**

**-¿Y lo hiciste?** – preguntó Kurt sin dejar de mirar a Rachel que tenía la mirada perdida

**-Nos hicieron pruebas de sangre a los 2 y descubrieron que nos habían colocado Ruffus en la bebida** – miró a Kurt – **unos tipos querían drogar a Quinn, pero como no supieron cual de las 2 bebidas era la suya, la pusieron en las 2. Nos marchamos cuando comenzamos a sentirnos mal, pero de ahí el recuerdo se pierde y ya a la mañana siguiente nos dimos cuenta de que era lo que había sucedido. Charlie es mi hijo y lo amo, pero sé que, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, él probablemente no existiría.**


End file.
